


Let Me Be The One To

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Kissing, LiamxLuke, Lukiam, M/M, Masturbation, Some Fluff, Sort Of Dirty Talk, Take Me Home Tour, he's really innocent and eager in this, inexperienced Luke, liam teaches luke, pretty much no plot, sorry - Freeform, tiny bit of hair pulling, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Liam, would you teach me?” </p><p>That certainly catches Liam off guard, eyes going wide as he looks at Luke. “Me? I...I don’t know Luke.”</p><p>“Yeah, why not you Liam? You said it yourself, you know what it’s like to be confused and to want to know things. Help me out. Please?” Luke begs, using his best puppy eyes.</p><p>“I...” Liam starts, sighing heavily. “I guess I can help.”</p><p>or: Luke wants Liam to teach him some....stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be The One To

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Let Me Love You by Mario)

Luke can honestly not believe his luck. Seriously, a world fucking tour? Opening for One fucking Direction? In a band with his best fucking friends? Already having a decent fucking fan base? Somebody needs to fucking pinch him. Fuck. Fucking fuck fuck. This is the most incredible thing that’s ever happened to him, like he’s on a real actual tour bus right now, sleeping in a real actual bus bunk, soon to be on their way to Texas to play another real actual sold out show on the Take Me Home tour. Which, by the way, did he mention that they’re opening for ONE DIRECTION? Like, the X-Factor boyband that took the world completely by storm and is now rallying their support behind a couple goofballs from Sydney. That One Direction. Holy shit. Okay, so Luke’s definitely still totally star struck and overwhelmed by it all and he’s totally more in love with being in this band than he thought he would be. Well, he knew he loved making and playing music obviously, but now that they’re out here performing a set with original songs in front of thousands of screaming girls....yeah, he’s definitely in love with being in this band. Speaking of that, his band is making an awful lot of noise right now in the back lounge and Luke’s exhausted from doing the show and running around all day before that and having to study for his school test since his mom wouldn’t let him do this unless he promised to finish school on the road, so they need to shut up.

 

“Dude, can you guys shut up please?” He whines, poking his head out of his bunk and glaring at them. 

 

His face goes a little red when he finds Niall and Harry staring back at him, Michael Calum and Ashton standing just behind them. They all chuckle at him and then Niall speaks up with a smile on his face. “Sorry Luke, you can sleep on our bus if you want. Louis and Zayn went out so it’s just Liam there and he’s probably asleep.”

 

Luke nods, mouth hanging slightly open as he gets out of the bunk and grabs his phone, slipping on a shirt and some shoes before timidly exiting their bus and heading towards the first One Direction tour bus he sees. He knocks on the door of it when he reaches it, wondering if Liam really is asleep and then he’ll be stranded out here and be forced to go back to his own bus and that’d just be embarrassing and-

 

“Luke?” 

 

Luke looks up to see a half-awake Liam standing in the open doorway, the older boy shirtless with his hair rumpled as he rubs his eyes. “Uh, hi Liam.”

 

“Hi. You alright mate?” Liam wonders, scratching his shoulder lightly.

 

“Yeah, uhm Niall and Harry are on our bus and they were being really loud so Niall said I could come sleep here.” Luke explains, face turning a light pink color as Liam smiles at him.

 

“Yeah sure, you can sleep on the couch in the back lounge. It’s really soft.” Liam offers, stepping aside to let Luke in.

 

“Thanks.” Luke breathes, hurrying inside the bus as Liam shuts the door behind them.

 

He follows the older boy to the back of the bus, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room as Liam disappears for a few seconds and then returns with a pillow and blanket, handing them off to Luke. “You can use Niall’s stuff since he kicked you out of your own bus.”

 

Luke giggles quietly, putting the stuff on the couch and trying to be as discreet as possible when he totally checks Liam out while the older boy’s back is turned as he’s looking for the TV remote. He knows Liam’s pretty open about his body so he probably wouldn’t mind per say, but it’s still most likely a little weird for Luke to be drooling over him. But let’s be real, Liam Payne is obviously very attractive and very toned and very sweet and it’s very hard for Luke to keep his cool around the 1D boys but especially Liam. He’s just, Liam’s just so warm and inviting and it oddly intimidates Luke in a way that he doesn’t quite understand. Luke thinks it’s the eyes, all big and chocolatey brown with thick black lashes fluttering every time he blinks and the crinkles by the side of them when Liam laughs and yeah, Luke’s convinced that line in Little Things was written by Liam about himself. Hell, Luke’s considered writing a song or two about Liam, could probably get a few just from staring at the boy’s lips.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright Luke?” Liam asks as he turns back around, remote finally in hand.

 

Luke blinks dumbly, floundering for an answer. “Uh yes, yeah I’m alright Liam. Why?”

 

Liam furrows his eyebrows, tossing the remote onto the couch near where Luke put the pillow. “Well, I’ve been talking to you for the past two minutes and you totally were not listening at all.” He says with a small chuckle, letting Luke know he’s not angry or anything.

 

“Oh. Sorry.” He pouts pathetically, flopping himself helplessly down on the couch because it is so not cool to have a crush on a guy as cool and handsome and successful and experienced as Liam. 

 

“Talk to me kid. Let it out. I can tell something’s bothering you.” Liam prompts, sitting down much more gracefully next to Luke.

 

Luke huffs a long sigh, propping himself up on his elbows so he can look at Liam. “I don’t know, I guess....it’s just, it’s a lot to handle, all this touring stuff and doing school stuff at the same time. And don’t get me wrong, I love it, like a lot, but it’s just...there’s never any time to do other things that I’ve always wanted to do and I know that if this keeps up we’ll only get busier and I’ll never get to learn....” Luke pauses, realizing he’s about to say something very embarrassing and inappropriate. 

 

“Learn what?” Liam wonders softly, looking at Luke with a tender and understanding glint to his eyes.

 

Luke sighs again, decides he doesn’t want to lie to Liam no matter how uncomfortable it feels to admit it. “I just, I want to be more like....sexually experienced, I guess. I mean, I’ve had sex with one girl before but that’s not all I want. And I know Niall keeps promising us we’ll be able to have any girl we want pretty soon, but what if I’m not just interested in girls? What if I want to try other things that involve boys? Does it apply to that too? And what if I don’t want to grab any person out of the crowd just because I can? What if I want it to be like...I don’t know, special? Like with someone I really care about?” 

 

Liam looks slightly taken aback by Luke’s little speech, but that look is still shining in his eyes as he seems to think for a minute before speaking. “Well, I can definitely understand that feeling. I was the same way when we first started touring. I was afraid I’d never have time to find the right person or to find love, as cheesy as it sounds. But if there’s one thing I learned so far, it’s that you have to be willing to ask the people around you first.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Liam bites his lip, sighing. “I mean, that you have to look to your friends for help. You’d be surprised, how helpful bandmates can be when you’re all young and excited and confused about everything that’s going on. We’ve been at this for 3 years already and it still feels overwhelming. But your band, they understand everything you feel even if you don’t think they do. They get it, they’re going through the same things. They’re just as scared and eager as you are, so what I’m saying is that you can’t be afraid to trust them and ask them for guidance. Even with something like this.”

 

Luke nods, turning the new information around in his head. It makes at least a little sense when he thinks about it, how the boys would understand how he feels and maybe even help him try the things he wants to. But honestly, they’re all still a bit too new at this, too immature, they’d never take him seriously. But....

 

“Liam, would you teach me?” 

 

That certainly catches Liam off guard, eyes going wide as he looks at Luke. “Me? I...I don’t know Luke.”

 

“Yeah, why not you Liam? You said it yourself, you know what it’s like to be confused and to want to know things. Help me out. Please?” Luke begs, using his best puppy eyes.

 

“I...” Liam starts, sighing heavily. “I guess I can help.”

 

Luke perks up, sitting straight against the back of the couch, looking at Liam expectantly.

 

“Well, what do you wanna learn?” Liam asks somewhat frantically, flailing his hands around for a moment.

 

Luke’s stumped at that, mostly because he doesn’t know where to even start. There’s so much he wants to know, so much he wants to do, and it seems like he can ask for anything right now. Although, realistically he should probably keep it simple or...something, because he’s got a feeling that asking Liam to fuck him right now would be jumping the gun a little bit....probably. Yeah. No on that one, for now. He’s already got the kissing thing down, handjobs are easy, sex is out of the question, so....

 

“Will you show me how to give a blowjob?” The sentence feels strange in his mouth, foreign, like the first time he tried sushi with Ashton a few weeks ago and maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about raw fish at a time like this.

 

“Oh, wow...uhm. Y-yeah, I—we can do that.” Liam babbles, clearly not expecting that to come out of Luke’s mouth. 

 

Luke nods, waiting patiently for Liam to start guiding him because he’s definitely lost here. Luke’s never really even technically hit on someone before, and the one time he tried to tell a girl he liked her he totally panicked and ran away, so this is 100% out of his depth. Like, there’s no way he can just come onto Liam and go for it. Absolutely no way. 

 

Liam seems to notice, luckily, and he bites his lip as he scoots closer to Luke. “Have you ever kissed a boy before?”

 

And that...no. No he hasn’t. He’s kissed plenty of girls, but is it any different with a boy? Probably stubbly-er, scruffier. Liam has some light scruff going on. Luke would actually quite like to kiss a boy, this boy, right now. “No. Can we?”

 

“Yeah, it’s a safe place to start.” Liam affirms, nodding as he grabs Luke’s hand and pulls him up onto his lap.

 

Luke settles a little uneasily, obviously not used to being the one in this position. But Liam keeps his hands on Luke’s hips, steadying him as he leans up slowly, giving Luke time to decide if he really wants this or not. Luke doesn’t stop him, doesn’t even flinch when Liam’s rough lips capture his own, when his tongue glides over Luke’s brand new lip ring and demands entry. The kiss moves slow after that, gentle brushes of tongues and lips and hands in hair, pulling lightly and drawing an embarrassing whine from Luke. The younger boy feels his cheeks heat up as Liam kisses him with more fervor, running his hands down Luke’s back and resting them right on the waistline of Luke’s shorts. Luke keeps his hands anchored on Liam’s strong shoulders, giving up control easily. Liam hums into Luke’s mouth, carefully letting his hands fall until they’re spanning over Luke’s ass, waiting a second before squeezing it. Luke whimpers quietly, pulling back from the kiss so he can breathe as Liam starts sucking on his neck lightly. The older boy guides Luke’s hips, helping him grind on Liam’s rapidly hardening dick. Luke’s getting hard too, like really hard, as he wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and rest his open lips on Liam’s forehead, breathing heavily. 

 

“You have such a cute little ass, Luke.” Liam muses, offhandedly like he’s not really focusing on the fact, just making commentary.

 

It startles a chuckle out of Luke’s breathless mouth anyway. “Thanks.”

 

Liam chuckles too, throwing his head back as Luke grinds down on him harder, mouth dropping open with a small moan. “Okay, okay, stop Luke.” Liam breathes, using his grip on Luke to still him, nodding his head towards the floor. “Get on your knees.”

 

Luke gulps but pulls back and drops to the floor, carefully settling on the cream colored carpet right in between Liam’s spread legs. He rests his hands on his own thighs, biting his lip as he looks up at Liam, waiting for instruction. Liam nods, as if to himself, looking at Luke for another second before lifting his hips and pulling off his shorts, not wearing any boxers underneath. Luke’s eyes blow wide, pupils dilating when Liam’s hard cock slaps up against the t-shirt he’s still wearing. He looks at it like he’s never seen a dick before even though he has one, like he’s surprised that it came out of Liam’s pants, wasn’t expecting it to be there. 

 

Liam tucks a hand under Luke’s chin, tilting his head up until their eyes meet. “Start slow, take your time, and stop me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Liam nods, waiting for Luke to do the same before letting his jaw go and sitting back.

 

Luke looks at him for another minute, building up the courage to go through with it, before he sits up on his knees and places one hand on Liam’s thigh and wraps the other tentatively around Liam’s dick. He leans forward, getting his mouth right over the head and just kind of....breathing on it, hesitating just a moment before opening his mouth and sliding it down just an inch or so. Liam hisses through his teeth, clenching his fists so he doesn’t grab Luke’s head and force him down before he’s ready. Luke seems to be faring well enough, handling the new feeling quite well actually, licking his tongue over Liam’s slit because Luke knows from his limited experience that it feels fucking incredible. He’s apparently correct, because Liam lets out a low groan under his breath, throwing his head back against the couch. 

 

“Go down further and suck.” Liam instructs, rubbing his hands through his own hair.

 

Luke gets a little bolder knowing he’s having an effect on Liam, sliding his mouth down until he’s afraid he might gag, pausing to breathe in through his nose before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head idly. He uses his hand to pump what isn’t in his mouth, sucking as hard as he can but moving slow.

 

“Mmm Luke, you’re better at this than I thought you'd be.” Liam comments, looking down at the same time Luke looks up at him. “And you look fucking hot like that.”

 

Luke blinks his watery eyes, whimpering at Liam’s praise, letting it drive him to bob his head a little faster. 

 

“That’s it Luke, faster.” Liam commands, breathless as he finally lets a hand bury itself in Luke’s hair, pulling at it in pleasure.

 

Luke whines around Liam, going limp at being bossed around and his head falls forward, making him choke on Liam and he discovers that he doesn’t hate the feeling. Actually, it makes his dick twitch just listening to himself gag. He can’t help it when he reaches a hand down and slips it in his shorts and boxers, getting a desperate hand around himself and pumping it. The pleasure makes him groan, makes him bob his head as fast as he can, letting his nose touch Liam’s stomach just to make himself choke again.

 

“Fuck Luke, you dirty little boy.” Liam moans through gritted teeth, yanking at Luke’s hair hard and forcing him up and down as Liam’s hips fuck into his mouth. “Getting yourself off while you’re blowing me. God that’s so fucking hot, don’t stop.”

 

Luke whines, hand moving faster around himself as he lets Liam hold his head still and fuck his mouth, hollowing his cheeks every time Liam pulls back. 

 

“Jesus I’m gonna fucking come Luke....shit.” Liam pants, mouth dropping open as he shoves Luke’s head down as far as he can get it, holding him there.

 

Luke sputters and chokes, jerking himself off as fast as he can, feeling Liam come hot and long down his throat. He struggles to swallow it as Liam lets him up, pulls Luke off his dick with a loud pop. Luke coughs and gasps, Liam’s hand still gripping his hair tightly as Luke meets his eyes.

 

“C’mon Luke, come.” Liam commands, watching Luke’s arm shake as he keeps moving it, leaning down to capture his lips in a filthy kiss.

 

Luke tries to keep up with it, tries to kiss Liam back but the best he gets is hot presses of lips and flicks of tongues, stomach tensing wildly. Another minute and he’s coming into his boxers, making a mess all over his hand. He practically sobs into Liam’s mouth, body heaving with the intensity of his high. Liam kisses him through it, leaving him breathless when they pull apart. Liam sits still in front of Luke, looking right into his eyes as they both calm down. Luke has the sense to pull his hand out of his pants, staring at the mess he made on himself as his cheeks go red. Liam look at it too, nodding to himself before standing up slowly, pulling his shorts back on and hurrying to the bathroom. He grabs a towel and walks back out, handing it to Luke to clean his hand. Luke takes it gratefully as Liam disappears again, coming back a minute later with an extra pair of his shorts.

 

“Here, since you ruined yours.” Liam smirks, helping Luke up off the floor and kissing his swollen lips.

 

Luke huffs a laugh, taking the shorts and stripping off his own along with the soiled boxers. “Thanks.” 

 

“Sure thing mate.”

 

“For everything, Liam.” Luke amends, tugging the clean shorts on and scratching at the back of his neck.

 

“You’re welcome.” Liam smiles sweetly, stealing one more kiss from Luke’s lips before ruffling his hair and heading toward his bunk. “Good night, Luke.”

 

Luke bites his lip, nodding as Liam vanishes into his bed. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another one for ya! Some asked me to write this based on my last post where I mentioned that Liam taught Luke how to give a blow job, so here's the story of that! I hope it satisfies and that you guys enjoy it, even though I have no clue what Liam and Luke's ship name is supposed to be. Someone please tell me if they even have one, because right now I'm calling them 'Lukiam' which is the absolute worst ship name ever, so yeah. Please help on that one. Either way, I hope you like it and leave feedback and suggestions in the comments as always! <3
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & hemmotext  
> twitter: traysadilla  
> SC: youngtray  
> insta: tahracee  
> ponder: traceecatherine


End file.
